


Man or a Monster?

by hades_bitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: kakairu_fest, Damn Kakashi Go See a Dentist, Deprecation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FLUFF I SWEAR, KakaIru Week 2020, Kakashi is a SAP in this, M/M, Monsterfucking, Oral Fixation, Rimming, The real reason kakashi wears a mask, There is a plot for once, You'll see what i mean if you read it :), but its not bad, but not the kind that you're thinking of, deep throating???, happy ending!, i swear on my ashes, mild body horror, porn but with feelings, self-hate, very brief tho, wooboy here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: After a year of dating, Iruka thought he knew Kakashi, every hobby, every mannerism, but the only thing that bothered him was that he had to close his eyes for Kakashi to kiss him. When closing the night of their first year anniversary, Iruka only expected a face reveal but got something more.“Iruka… I have a confession to make. I am not who you think I am.” He chuffs out a deprecating laugh, head hanging low; Iruka isn’t laughing. He looks up with a fake smile.“I am a monster.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	Man or a Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first time doing anything prompt like, and it was a blast! For KakaIru Week 2020 day two prompt 'Confessions'  
> This fic is also inspired by [Annie's](https://twitter.com/anniemaar/status/1299494073481519106?s=19) art (at the end) Big thanks to her for letting me run away with this!  
> A thousand thanks to the best void critter around; [42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booleanWildcard/pseuds/booleanWildcard) \- for being an amazing beta!  
> And my last thanks goes to [Tsukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine)! She helped me write a good portion of this beast! Always love your support Senpai!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.  
> Anywho, Hope y'all enjoy!!

Iruka starts his day going about the motions, preparing for work, ‘til he crosses the calendar, realizing three things at once: it's a weekend, so that means no school, it’s also a Saturday and that means, no mission desk shift. The last thing is in big bold red letters.

**_“First Year Anniversary!!”_ **

_Oh, how could he have forgotten? Has it really been a year? He and Kakashi have really been dating for one year?_

He stares at the date, thinking about his life choices and what led him to now, gazing through the puppy dog calendar, (that he doesn’t remember putting up there in the first place) for what feels like hours (but only minutes pass.) Three sharp knocks on the door shake him out of his stupor and he opens it to find the man he was just thinking about.  
Kakashi stands with his hands behind his back, and-- from what Iruka can see-- smiles at him through the mask. Despite not seeing Kakashi’s face the entire time of their relationship, he doesn't really care when Kakashi does actions like this- giving him a mix of blue and purple delphinium flowers.

“Happy anniversary Sensei.” Kakashi whispers softly. 

Iruka blushes, not really expecting the gesture, but takes the flowers with reverence, inviting Kakashi into his apartment; he places the beautiful looking and smelling flowers on the table in the small hallway where he puts his keys.

“So Sensei... Do you have anything planned for today?” Kakashi questions, walking past him to sit over at the bar stool seats, acting as though he lives in the place--but seeing as he’s over almost all the time, Iruka lets it slide.

“Well, I was hoping to spend the day with you. Sorry, I didn’t get anything for you, I got lost in school work and the mission desk, and the days just went by..”

Iruka trails off, shoulders rolled high, face red with shame. Kakashi walks up to him, grabs hold of his hand, and kisses the knuckles through his mask, never breaking eye contact.

“Iruka, just seeing you every day is a gift in of itself.”

Iruka is speechless at that. Kakashi does this all the time, but it never stops his heart from trying to escape his chest cavity.  
He attempts to frown at him, but the effect is lost on the masked man, and it seems to just spur Kakashi on.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. If you plan on making me blush all day, I suggest you leave.” Iruka teases with a small smile gracing his face.

He turns his head up and away from the man that's still kissing his knuckles, but jerks back when he feels a wet tongue lick and Kakashi's lips on his palm.

“Oh I-ru-ka,” Kakashi draws out his name in a low tone. “If you wanted me to make you blush all day, all you had to do was say so..”

Kakashi seductively suggests, mask already back in place, his uncovered eye dilating, ‘til the cool gray is just a ring. 

Rolling his own eyes at Kakashi, Iruka pushes his face away, using the hand that he was kissing moments before.

  
“Don’t bite the hand that feeds you. We all know you would starve, if I didn’t cook at least three times a week.”

  
Iruka ignores him in favor of going to the kitchen to make some tea. He is not running away to hide his blush and the thoughts that invaded his mind because of Kakashi, nope, not at all.

“I know what you’re thinking about Sensei!” Kakashi calls from the foyer, and Iruka curses under his breath, Kakashi understands him too well. 

“I heard that too.”

Iruka curses again, but in his head, hoping that the rumors about the Sharingan reading minds are not true. Hoping to steer away from this conversation, Iruka turns the earlier question back on Kakashi about plans planned for today.

“Well nothing special really, just be ready at seven, that's when I will pick you up for our big date!”

  
He finishes with a tilt of his head, eye smiling at Iruka, which to Iruka makes Kakashi look more like his dog pack than the human he knows.

He then saunters up to the teacher, making him feel apprehensive. A look passes between the two, the jounin asking for permission to cover his eyes; Iruka gives it to him, with a slight nod.

They have always done it like this; it was one of Kakashi’s rules. Sure, the mask irked him at the start of their relationship but, he has learned to love all of the quirks of Kakashi Hatake, and the mask doesn’t really matter anymore. Kakashi moves the headband to cover his eyes and when his eyesight is completely gone, Iruka feels Kakashi’s lips on his in a soft, simple kiss. Iruka tilts his head up, wanting more, but Kakashi isn’t furthering the kiss and keeps the slow pace. Iruka doesn’t know what's worse: a slow kiss that is setting off a slow burn in him, or a fast one that will end too soon.

Kakashi moves the headband back up on his forehead and Iruka opens his eyes, just to look down, blushing even worse than before.

“See you at seven pm sharp. Dress nicely for me, okay?” Kakashi breathes into the small space between them. Iruka does a small nod, the copy ninja makes a small noise of affirmation, and he teleports out of the building, leaving just a swirl of smoke.

~~~~

It's a weekend, Iruka has the time (for once) to grade the essays he asked the children to write about how important chakra control is. He sets about making sure he has extra pens, and the fresh pot of tea nearby. Some of the responses make his eyebrow twitch, but at least none of them are as bad, when Naruto said he didn’t need “cat-tra” control, because he has a ton of it. Hours of red ink, crossing out lines, and some happy words of encouragement later, Iruka looks at the clock, sees that it's almost time for Kakashi to pick him up. It is their one year anniversary-- gosh, he can’t stop thinking about it. Kakashi and he have really been dating for just over one year. Putting away the finished papers, Iruka goes to his room to start getting ready. 

~~~~

He finds a maroon satin shirt that Anko got for him, --and promptly had forgotten about, as it was shoved in the back of the closet. He puts on some dark jeans to go with the shirt. Walking to the bathroom, and he looks in the mirror, frowning at his hair that’s still in a pony-tail. Kakashi is doing all this work to make this day special for them, and Iruka wants to put in the effort to look amazing to his partner. He finds a black eyeliner pencil while he's looking around his bathroom for the brush; he decides to try that on, and then brushes out his har, making the strands shiny and silky to the touch. He puts the hair in a half up style, so that the other falls over his shoulders. Using the eyeliner, he draws on a thin line under his eye, making the russet color in his eyes pop. He leaves the rest like that, before he gets a chance to hate it, he puts on his shoes as someone knocks on the door.

_‘Perfect timing’_

He opens the door and Kakashi is standing in very nice dark blue jeans, and a gray button-down long-sleeved shirt. They both drag their eyes across each other, drinking in the looks of the night. It feels like an eternity, before a dog barking snaps them out of it.

“Y-you look very pretty Sensei.” Kakashi stammers out, and when he says it, it flips a switch inside Iruka, making him feel powerful to have made the Copy-ninja of Konoha like this. 

Iruka flutters his long lashes at him, playing a coy look on his face.  
“You clean up nicely too.” Iruka swears he can see a blush travel over the mask.

Kakashi holds out his hand for him to take and they walk out the building, Iruka wondering where Kakashi will take him next in their journey together. 

~~~~

They walk across the village for a while, chatting about nonsensical topics, then fall into a comfortable silence as Kakashi leads the way. Walking around the corner, they stop in front of a dilapidated building. It was skewed between two others, which seemed to be empty warehouses, but one could never tell with buildings like these. Iruka gives Kakashi a sideways look that spells out ‘you better explain, or I'm walking to Ichiraku’s’ but Kakashi gives him a reassuring squeeze of his hand and eye smiles at him.

“This is a sushi place. The restaurant moves every three months or so, but I was lucky to find it before it moved again. I’ve been here twice before, back in my ANBU days, and both visits were heaven on the taste buds.”   
He could elaborate more on how it just moves, but the power that the First put into making the village is still around, so he just doesn't question it.

“It looks a lot better on the inside, I swear. I wouldn’t bring you to a rusty shack on our one year…” Kakashi says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“It better be, or we’re going over to Ichiraku and eating there.” Iruka closes his eyes, turning his head away from the other, pouting and Kakashi takes that opportunity to quickly slip down his mask and kiss Iruka on his cheek; the no longer pouting man blushes a deep red, still distinguishable because of the moonlight.

~~~~

They walk in and Kakashi is right, for once. It's very classy inside, with bright reds that remind him of the paint on the ANBU masks, and gold highlights. While he is distracted with the sights, Kakashi gets a table for them in a private room. When they enter, to Iruka’s surprise, there is already a table of fresh fish dishes waiting for them, and a bottle of plum wine.

“Oh my, how-how much did this cost?” Iruka is astonished that Kakashi would ever spend this much money on him.

“Maa, don’t worry about it and let's just enjoy our dinner?” Kakashi leads him to his seat, and opens the bottle, pouring him a glass, also pouring one for himself. Holding his glass up for a toast,

“To our one year! I hope to spend more with you, only if you want to keep this old dog of course.” Kakashi looks at him with complete devotion, and they clink their glasses together and both drink to that vow.

They try all of the dishes at least once. Sometimes Kakashi fed him, and Iruka did not use his tongue to wrap around the chopsticks, to take the morsel (He’ll never admit it.)  
After they had their fill of the delicious meal, and drank a little more, Kakashi walks him back to his apartment, a light-hearted atmosphere around the couple the entire time. Kakashi stops him before Iruka has a chance to open the door and invite him in. Iruka can see Kakashi start to draw into himself, as he doesn’t look Iruka in the eye when he starts talking.

“Iruka… I have a confession to make. I am not who you think I am.” He chuffs out a deprecating laugh, head hanging low; Iruka isn’t laughing. He looks up with a fake smile.

“I am a monster.” 

Before Kakashi can add anymore to that, Iruka opens the door and pushes them in, herding him to sit on the couch. If it’s something big, he doesn't want all of Konoha to know. Sitting next to each other, Iruka turns and looks Kakashi in the eye.

  
“Before you start down whatever path you’re going on, let me tell you this; I will always love you, no matter what. You are not a monster, Kakashi. You are just mine, as I am yours.” Iruka is firm in his thoughts about Kakashi and could never think of him as a monster.

“Now why do you think you’re a monster?”

Kakashi looks like he's about to run, so Iruka places a gentle hand on his knee, letting him know he’s there to just love. Kakashi closes his eye and breathes in deeply.

  
”You sure you won’t run away if I show you?” Iruka has never heard such a vulnerable tone come from him before. He nods his head.

“I’ll be with you as long as you want to keep me-- remember, we drank over it. What do you want to show me?” Words seem to fail the genius for once, as he points a shaky finger to his mask. The realization hits Iruka like a ton of feathers.

  
_Kakashi wants to show him his face!_

  
“My love take your time.” Iruka softly says, waiting for when Kakashi is comfortable to show him. The jounin stares at the floor for a while, trying to psych himself up to finally do it.

  
But he just can’t move his limbs.

  
“Can you do it for me… please, I-I can’t do it by myself.” Kakashi pleads at him, with a worried look in his eye. He nods and places his hands on his cheeks.

“You ready?” Kakashi closes his eye and shakes out a nod.  
Iruka slips his fingers into the top of the mask and rolls it down. What he sees is very surprising: Kakashi is, firstly, fucking hot; Iruka's face goes scarlet just looking at him. The second thing he sees is a split going through both cheeks. But then Kakashi opens his mouth and Iruka releases a gasp. 

  
_Kakashi Hatake has three tongues… and a lot of teeth._

  
Both of Kakashi's eyes open at the sound, the red eye recording the reaction. He doesn't expect to see Iruka blushing like a virgin when he opens his mouth.

  
“See I’m a monster.” Kakashi talks, and it's normal but Iruka’s eyes haven’t left his mouth yet.

“No-no you’re not, you’re absolutely beautiful Kakashi. I will accept all of you, you know that right?”

  
Iruka is still staring, but as he looks into Kakashi’s eyes, he sees fear flit across them. Iruka slowly reaches to place his hand back on his cheeks and places a light kiss on the closed lips as his hand caresses his face, fingertips feeling at the split on his cheeks. Pulling away from his lips, Iruka shines a soft smile. 

He taps the joins of Kakashi’s cheeks softly-- “May I?” Iruka asks for permission. Kakashi hesitates for a moment, but relaxes, and nods his head.

He takes his time to observe Kakashi's mouth. How the three tongues look heavy, slick and pink. The insides of his cheeks are exposed- and surprisingly clean for a “monster”. His eyes run back up to Kakash’s, and Iruka loves how he can see how Kakashi is trying to hide how scared he is, with how careful he is trying to be, averting his eyes away from Iruka.

  
Is he really a monster?

Iruka doesn't think so.

  
Iruka thumb lightly presses one of the longer tongues-- they all have different lengths, and his breath hitches as it wraps around his digit, and starts to pull his hand toward the others; now all three of them are wrapped around his palm and hand, swirling between his fingers. Slobber drips from Kakashi’s open mouth, onto the floor, but Iruka could care less about that right now. He pulls away from the undulating muscles that are holding his hand. Iruka looks Kakashi in his eye, and his own darken and a gleam appears.

“I hope you plan on using those on me to end our special day. The day isn't finished yet. But if you don’t, I’m still honored for you to have showe- woah!”  
Iruka didn’t get to finish his sentence, because he was lifted in the air and thrown over Kakashi’s shoulder. His now unmasked lover briskly walks to the bedroom and drops Iruka on the middle of the bed, Kakashi looks at him carnivorously as he runs his tongues over his cheeks, saliva dripping down his chin. Iruka doesn’t feel scared at all; he trusts Kakashi with his life, and this doesn’t change that.

Kakashi crawls on all fours toward Iruka till he’s over him, Iruka still in awe of his face. Of course he would hide it, but he’s also so beautiful.

“Please don’t start sounding like Gai right now I want this night to just be us.” Kakashi pleads.

Kakashi looks down at him, a look passing over his eyes. It’s like looking at a wolf when it’s looking for food in the winter; Iruka realizes he’s about to be eaten, and he can’t wait.

As the thought finishes, Kakashi swoops down to kiss him. Their lips lock and it's like the first time they kissed, but now Iruka can keep his eyes open. He can’t keep them open for long when Kakashi asks for permission to enter his lips. One tongue goes inside and Iruka is a bit disappointed, but it doesn’t last when he feels another join. He moans as they play around his own tongue, twirling like dancers. Kakashi seems to be encouraged by the noises he makes, and he adds the last one.

  
The teacher wants to cum right there, for his mouth to be so full from just this. Kakashi's mouth is now a little bit wider than his, but that doesn’t matter as he starts plunging a little further down his throat. Iruka tries to keep up by sucking on the strong muscles, and constricting his throat.

Kakashi lets up so he can breathe, the tongues slipping out of his throat with a slick sound. Iruka’s chin is covered in saliva, some of it dripping to pool in the hollow of his collar bones, soaking the top of his shirt. Kakashi licks around his lips and goes to unbutton Iruka’s shirt, never breaking from Iruka’s eyes. With the maroon shirt off Kakashi dips to the junction of his neck that meets the shoulder, sucking on the sweet skin there, leaving a big dark spot dotted with tiny pockmarks from the smaller teeth on the inside of Kakashi’s cheeks.

“I've been wanting to do that to you since I knew.” Kakashi whispers into his neck.

Iruka is confused about what Kakashi means.  
“Since when?”

He lifts his head up and smiles wide. A real smile.  
“Since I knew you loved _all_ of me.”

Iruka's eyes widened and he gives Kakashi a hard kiss, ending it to knock their heads together.  
“I will always love you, extra parts and all.”

  
Kakashi nods, and places a soft kiss on his forehead, murmuring a small thank you, and pushes him back on the bed.

“Stay right there Sensei, I’m not done with you yet.”

Kakashi starts to slowly unbutton his own shirt, giving Iruka a striptease. His skin is revealed inch by inch, knowing it drives Iruka wild. With both shirts gone Iruka can fully see Kakashi-- really see him. They have another stare down, but it feels different. They don’t know what it is, but they hope it stays with them forever.

Kakashi moves to take one of Iruka's pierced nipples; the barbell gliding smoothly against Kakashi’s tongues, as he tugs on the black colored body modification.   
"Kakashi..." Iruka moans out, as one of his tongues plays with the barbell piercing, circling the little sensitive nub before pressing on it. Gods, it feels so good, painfully good. It's different from when Kakashi usually toys with them, especially when he wraps the other tongue around his other nipple. Kakashi uses all his tongues to continue playing with his nipples, nibbling and licking until it turns a pinkish red and he is a panting mess. 

  
Kakashi slides down to Iruka’s pants, leaving a wet trail on his chest, and unbuttons his pants, pulling them down, boxers included. Iruka, in all his naked glory and Kakashi can never get enough. He gets off the bed and strips the rest of the way too, before grabbing behind Iruka's knees and dragging him to the edge so his legs are over Kakashi's shoulders, Kakashi kneeling on the floor looking up at him.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, too.” Kakashi declares, and he moves forward to lick a slow, languid stripe up his cock. Coupled with the texture and the strength of the muscles, Iruka stutters out a loud moan, not expecting it to feel like this.

“Is this ok, Iruka?” Kakashi still has doubts hanging above him and he just wants to get Iruka's approval before he goes any further.

“Dear Gods yes, please more, please keep going!” Iruka is already close to his limits because of that magical mouth; he wants more. Kakashi gives a sharp grin and continues with pleasure, this time just swallowing him whole. Iruka gasps, eyes rolling to the back of his head as a wave of intense pleasure washes over him. Who would've known that this- this mouth, in all its scary toothy glory, could do things like this in return.

He jerks his hips upwards following-- wanting more of-- that molten heat. His body twitches as he feels a strong tongue enter him, while the other two boxes in his dick deliciously. He feels pin pricks from what he assumes are from the smaller teeth on the inside of Kakashi's cheeks, and gods, if that doesn’t make him harder.  
They tighten around his dick, coating him, slicking him, all while the tongue in his hole travels in a little deeper. Iruka releases a whimper as tears of pleasure begin to pool his eyes. The texture is so different from a regular tongue, bumpy and spiny at the same time. 

It feels so _so, good._

"Kakashi..." He gives out a throaty moan, toes curling up, as his legs locked themselves around Kakashi's shoulders, pushing Kakashi’s head down more unto himself. His hips roll up, Kakashi accepting everything and more; until he feels himself being swallowed whole- all of him- eyes widening as a loud moan escapes his lips. The realization that Kakashi has his entire mouth over both his cock and his ass, his tongue so far inside him, is way hotter than any of his wildest fantasies, that he has the hardest orgasm. Kakashi takes it all, swallowing some more, not missing a drop, moaning as he lets the softening cock slip out of his mouth.

“I’ll never get tired of the taste of you Sensei.”

Kakashi licks his lips again, and Iruka sees that he still has both eyes open recording the whole thing, and his dick twitches a little at the thought that Kakashi will always remember this night.  
Kakashi gets back on the bed, wrapping Iruka’s legs around his waist.

“Are you up for one more Iruka?” Kakashi rubs his hard dick on the saliva mess he left; it strikes a chord of pride within him, that he left those marks on Iruka. The response he gets is a heel in the back and a look that says to finish this or he’ll never be back in this room again.

  
“I take that as a yes…” Kakashi bends to kiss him, and Iruka can taste himself on those tongues, and moans as Kakashi enters him, making him feel fuller than when the three muscles were inside him.

His body quivers as Kakashi starts rocking back and forth, setting a slow pace. God he always does this: starts out slow, so he can see Iruka fall apart like putty in his hands. Iruka is not in the mood for slow, he wants it hard and fast.

“I swear if you don’t fuck me like I need air, I’ll do it myself and make you watch!”  
Iruka growls in his face. He feels Kakashi’s dick tremble at that, and he gets an idea.

“Maybe that's what you want. Make you watch me ride one of my dildos, as I get off without you. Would you like that?” 

Iruka whispers in his ear and he hears Kakashi growl, and starts to really fuck him. Pleasure pulses throughout Iruka’s veins, as Kakashi moves his hips in a harsh piston movement, hitting his prostate, with each thrust.  
Iruka feels Kakashi nose him and starts to nibble on his neck. He is helplessly enchanted by the way Kakashi’s tongues lick up the sweat off his neck.  
Iruka’s body gives in and he comes again, tilting his head back, eyes rolling back. Kakashi grunts, thrusting himself hard once more, before emptying himself inside and falling on top of him.

They just lay there, trying to recover from what just happened. Iruka looks at Kakashi again, still not used to seeing his face; Kakashi rolls over to get up, but Iruka snatches his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“You know, I'm very happy that you showed this to me… I will always love you, you know that right? I’ll stay by your side until time ends.”

His face is tomato red after saying that, and he doesn’t have a chance to backtrack as Kakashi smiles big, tilting his head,

“See I told you I knew you loved all of me. I love you too, Iruka, and I just wish I showed you sooner.” 

He takes the hand that was gripping his wrist and kisses it softly on the knuckles, just like he did that morning.

Iruka can’t believe Kakashi ever thought he was a monster-- he’s too lovable-- but even if _he_ is a monster, he’s _Iruka’s_ monster,

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe did y'all like that?? huh huh?
> 
> How about that ART???!!
> 
> Writing this, I wanted to give up a lot because I didn't want my friends to be disappointed in me, for writing a shitty fic. But I'm happy to say; I'm glad I didn't give up, I'm actually a little proud of what I wrote here. Couldn't do it without the help of my buddies. :)  
> Please tell me what you thought of it!  
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hades-bitch) !


End file.
